cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Spacey
Kevin Spacey (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil (1989)'' [Kirgo]: Shot to death by Anthony Zerbe. *''Consenting Adults'' (1992) [Eddy Otis]: Killed with a blow to the head from a baseball bat by Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio while trying to kill Kevin Kline. *''Outbreak'' (1995) [Major Casey Schuler]: Dies after accidentally being exposed to the deadly virus. He is shown lying in bed in the final stages of the illness, while talking to Rene Russo, but his actual death occurs off-screen. *''Se7en'' (1995) [John Doe]: Shot in the head by Brad Pitt in the middle of a field, after Kevin confesses to murdering Gwyneth Paltrow. *''L.A. Confidential (1997)'' [Sergeant Jack Vincennes]: Shot in the chest by James Cromwell while talking with him in James' kitchen. *''A Bug's Life'' (1998; animated) [Hopper]: Playing the voice of a grasshopper, Spacey is eaten alive by baby birds (Chris Brian) after a mother bird picks him up. We only hear Kevin screaming and closing in on the middle chick's mouth. *''American Beauty'' (1999) [Lester Burnham]: Shot in the back of the head by Chris Cooper while sitting at the kitchen table. We only see the gun being put to Kevin's head, then see a splash of blood on the wall. His body is shown afterwards when Thora Birch and Wes Bentley run downstairs and discover him. *''The Life of David Gale'' (2003) [David Gale]: Executed (off-screen) by lethal injection; we only see a scene of the governor (Michael Crabtree) announcing that the execution has been carried out. *''Beyond the Sea'' (2004) [Bobby Darin]: Dies of blood poisoning during heart surgery; the film ends with Spacey singing a duet with a younger version of himself (William Ullrich) in the afterlife. *''Horrible Bosses ''(2011) [Dave Harken]: In a dream sequence, Kevin falls to his death after Jason Bateman throws him out of the office window. (Kevin survives the film in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Baby Driver (2017) '[Doc]: Run over by Jon Hamm as he drives his car at Ansel Elgort and Lily James; he then reverses and hits Kevin's body again. *All the Money in the World (2017)' [''John Paul Getty Jr.]: Dies of heart attack. His death is later confirmed when Michelle Williams is informed of his death. (Note: Even though Christopher Plummer replaced Kevin in the final film, this counts as one of his deaths since he had filmed all of his scenes, including this one, beforehand, with at least two shots of the actor appearing in the final film). *''Billionaire Boys Club ''(2018) [Ron Levin]: Shot in the head by Bokeem Woodbine during a robbery as Ansel Elgort watches in shock. TV Deaths *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (March 2, 2014) [Ameowadeus]: Poisoned when Christoph Waltz puts poison in his cat food, in a parody of Tom Hulce's death in Amadeus. (Kevin is in a giant cat suit for the part.) (Played for comic effect.) *''House of Cards:[[House of Cards (2013 TV series)| ''Chapter 66 (2018)]] [Frank Underwood]: While Spacey didn't appear in this episode or the entire season due to the allegations against him. However, it is confirmed his character Frank died in his sleep from unknown reasons, but it's heavily implied he might have been murdered. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' (2014) [Jonathan Irons]: Falls to his death when Troy Baker severs his prosthetic left arm Kevin was holding on, causing him to fall from the top of the building. Gallery Kevinspacey.jpg|Kevin Spacey in L.A. Confidential American-Beauty-1175.jpg|Kevin Spacey in "American Beauty" Doc's death.png|Kevin Spacey dead in Baby Driver Hopper_about_to_be_eaten_alive.jpg|Kevin Spacey's animated death in A Bug's Life Kevin Spacey Advanced Warfare.PNG|Kevin Spacey's video game death in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by lethal injection Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Dream death scenes Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Disputed actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Death scenes by overrun with car Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Superman Cast Members Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Gay actors Category:Criminals Category:Fired Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:House of Cards Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Prisoners Category:Controversial actors Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Most hated performers Category:A Bug's Life Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Pixar Stars Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Actors who died in Alan Parker Movies Category:People who died in House of Cards series Category:Actors who died in Arthur Hiller Movies Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:1959 Births Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies Category:The Game Awards Nominees Category:Video Game Stars